permafandomcom-20200213-history
Patch creation for Magic Mods/Destruction
This is currently a bit disjointed, but after I get all the info in place I'll clean it up a bit. Perk conditions are built into the MGEF to make it a bit easier. ###Elemental Damage Spells should have the proper `xMASNESpellSneak` MGEF added with 0 area, duration and magnitude. *** Fire spells should have the proper `xMADESConflagrationEffect`, `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffect`, `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffect`, `xMADESCradleOfFireEffect` MGEF added. `Conflagration` - 0 magnitude, 1 duration, 0 area `Elementalist` - 30 magnitude, 5 duration, area=main effect area `Sigil Of Flame` - magnitude=main effect magnitude, 5 duration, 0 area `Cradle Of Fire` - 100 magnitude, 0 duration, 0 area *** Frost spells should have the proper `xMADESFrostSlowEffect`, `xMADESPristineFrostEffect`, `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffect`, `xMADESSigilOfIceEffect`, `xMADESChillOfDeathEffect` MGEF added. `Pristine Frost` - magnitude=66%(2/3) main effect magnitude, 0 duration, 0 area `Elementalist` - 30 magnitude, 5 duration, area=main effect area `Sigil Of Ice` - magnitude=33%(1/3) main effect magnitude, 5 duration, 0 area `Chill Of Death` - 100 magnitude, 0 duration, 10 area `Frost Slow` - 30 magnitude, 5 duration, 0 area *** Shock spells should have the proper `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffect`, `xMADESArcaneConduitEffect`, `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffect`, `xMADESPrimordialThunderEffect` MGEF added. `Arcane Conduit` - magnitude=50%(1/2) main effect magnitude , 1 duration, 0 area `Elementalist` - 30 magnitude, 5 duration, area=main effect area `Sigil Of Thunder` - 0 magnitude, 0 duration, 0 area `Primordial Thunder` - 0 magnitude, 3 duration, 0 area *** Spell `cost` should be adjusted to PerMa values (values are rough): `00-Novice`: 15-1 duration Conc | 45-864000 duration Self-buff | 29-0.5 range touch `20-Apprentice`: 37-no duration-no area FF | 40-20range Rune `40-Adept`: 69-no duration-10 area FF | 79-60dur cloak | 57-no duration-no area `65-Expert`: 110-no duration-no area FF | 22 | 37-1 area Conc `90-Master`: 51-1 area Conc | 136-6dur FF *** Spell `magnitude` should be adjusted to PerMa values (values are rough): `00-Novice`: 12-1 duration Conc | 0-864000 duration Self-buff | 35-0.5 range touch `20-Apprentice`: 33-no duration-no area FF | 30-20range Rune `40-Adept`: 40-no duration-10 area-no area FF | 10-60dur cloak `65-Expert`: 100-no duration-no area FF | 5 | 15-1 area Conc `90-Master`: 50-1 area Conc | 136-6dur FF *** Scripted spell cost/mag should be adjusted as needed. *** Key: FF - Fire and Forget Conc - Concentration ##MGEFs used by PerMa PerMa has a set of 111 MGEFs to be added to spells depending on the type to allow them to benefit from the new perks. ###Sneak ####Sneak For use on spells that deal direct damage. `xMASNESpellSneakCloakConcAimedEffect "Spell Sneak ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E84` `xMASNESpellSneakConcAimedEffect "Spell Sneak ConcAimed" MGEF:XX0EF39D` `xMASNESpellSneakFFAimedArea10Effect "Spell Sneak FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX11CD38` `xMASNESpellSneakFFAimedArea15Effect "Spell Sneak FFAimedArea15" MGEF:XX11CD39` `xMASNESpellSneakFFAimedArea20Effect "Spell Sneak FFAimedArea20" MGEF:XX11CD3A` `xMASNESpellSneakFFAimedArea25Effect "Spell Sneak FFAimedArea25" MGEF:XX507D03` `xMASNESpellSneakFFAimedAreaEffect "Spell Sneak FFAimedArea" MGEF:XX16DE21` `xMASNESpellSneakFFAimedEffect "Spell Sneak FFAimed" MGEF:XX11CD37` `xMASNESpellSneakFFSelfArea100Effect "Spell Sneak FFSelfArea100" MGEF:XX11CD3B` `xMASNESpellSneakFFSelfArea20 "Spell Sneak FFSelfArea20" MGEF:XX50CE32` `xMASNESpellSneakFFSelfArea30 "Spell Sneak FFSelfArea30" MGEF:XX50CE35` `xMASNESpellSneakFFSelfArea35 "Spell Sneak FFSelfArea35" MGEF:XX50CE36` `xMASNESpellSneakFFSelfArea40 "Spell Sneak FFSelfArea40" MGEF:XX50CE37` `xMASNESpellSneakFFSelfArea45 "Spell Sneak FFSelfArea45" MGEF:XX50CE38` `xMASNESpellSneakFFSelfArea55 "Spell Sneak FFSelfArea55" MGEF:XX50CE39` `xMASNESpellSneakFFTargetActorEffect "Spell Sneak FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX11CD3C` ###Fire ####Conflagration `xMADESConflagrationEffectCloakConcAimed "Conflagration ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E82` `xMADESConflagrationEffectConcAimed "Conflagration ConcAimed" MGEF:XX0EF399` `xMADESConflagrationEffectFFAimed "Conflagration FFAimed" MGEF:XX0EF398` `xMADESConflagrationEffectFFAimedArea "Conflagration FFAimedArea" MGEF:XX0EF39C` `xMADESConflagrationEffectFFSelf "Conflagration FFSelf" MGEF:XX0EF39A` `xMADESConflagrationEffectFFTargetActor "Conflagration TA" MGEF:XX0EF39B` `xMADESConflagrationSpellEffect0 "Conflagration 0" MGEF:XX0EF394` ####Elementalist `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectCloakConcAimedFire "Elementalist ConcAimed Fire" MGEF:XX646E86` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectConcAimedFire "Elementalist ConcAimed Fire" MGEF:XX1B9E0E` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedArea10Fire "Elementalist FFAimedArea10 Fire" MGEF:XX0EF3A8` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedArea25Fire "Elementalist FFAimedArea25 Fire" MGEF:XX507CFF` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedFire "Elementalist FFAimed Fire" MGEF:XX0EF3A1` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFSelf100Fire "Elementalist FFSelf Fire" MGEF:XX0EF3A9` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFTargetActorFire "Elementalist FFTargetActor Fire" MGEF:XX0EF3A4` ####Sigil Of Flame `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectCloakConcAimed "SigilOfFlame ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E85` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectConcAimed "SigilOfFlame ConcAimed" MGEF:XX0F44B8` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectFFAimed "SigilOfFlame FFAimed" MGEF:XX0F44BA` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectFFAimedArea10 "SigilOfFlame FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX0F44B9` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectFFAimedArea25 "SigilOfFlame FFAimedArea25" MGEF:XX507D02` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectFFSelf100 "SigilOfFlame FFSelf100" MGEF:XX0F44BB` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectFFSelf25 "SigilOfFlame FFSelf25" MGEF:XX0F44BE` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectFFSelf65 "SigilOfFlame FFSelf65" MGEF:XX0F44BD` `xMADESSigilOfFlameEffectFFTargetActor "SigilOfFlame FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX0F44BC` ####Cradle Of Fire `xMADESCradleOfFireEffectCloakConcAimed "CradleOfFire ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E87` `xMADESCradleOfFireEffectConcAimed "CradleOfFire ConcAimed" MGEF:XX1BEF18` `xMADESCradleOfFireEffectFFAimed "CradleOfFire FFAimed" MGEF:XX1BEF1A` `xMADESCradleOfFireEffectFFAimedArea10 "CradleOfFire FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX1BEF1C` `xMADESCradleOfFireEffectFFAimedArea25 "CradleOfFire FFAimedArea25" MGEF:XX507D04` `xMADESCradleOfFireEffectFFTargetActor "CradleOfFire FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX1BEF1D` ###Frost ####Pristine Frost `xMADESPristineFrostEffectCloakConcAimed "PristineFrost ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E8A` `xMADESPristineFrostEffectConcAimed "PristineFrost ConcAimed" MGEF:XX0F44B3` `xMADESPristineFrostEffectFFAimed "SheerCold FFAimed" MGEF:040F44B4` `xMADESPristineFrostEffectFFAimedArea10 "SheerCold FFAimedArea10" MGEF:041404B3` `xMADESPristineFrostEffectFFAimedArea15 "SheerCold FFAimedArea15" MGEF:040F44B5` `xMADESPristineFrostEffectFFTargetActor "SheerCold FFTargetActor" MGEF:040F44B6` ####Elementalist `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectCloakConcAimedFrost "Elementalist ConcAimed Frost" MGEF:XX646E89` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectConcAimedFrost "Elementalist ConcAimed Frost" MGEF:XX0EF39F` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedArea10Frost "Elementalist FFAimedArea10 Frost" MGEF:XX1404AF` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedArea15Frost "Elementalist FFAimedArea15 Frost" MGEF:XX0F44AB` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedFrost "Elementalist FFAimed Frost" MGEF:XX0EF3A2` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFTargetActorFrost "Elementalist FFTargetActor Frost" MGEF:XX0EF3A5` ####Sigil Of Ice `xMADESSigilOfIceEffectCloakConcAimed "Sigil Of Ice ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E83` `xMADESSigilOfIceEffectConcAimed "Sigil Of Ice ConcAimed" MGEF:XX0F44AF` `xMADESSigilOfIceEffectFFAimed "Sigil Of Ice FFAimed" MGEF:XX0F44B0` `xMADESSigilOfIceEffectFFAimedArea10 "Sigil Of Ice FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX1404B2` `xMADESSigilOfIceEffectFFAimedArea15 "Sigil Of Ice FFAimedArea15" MGEF:XX0F44B1` `xMADESSigilOfIceEffectFFTargetActor "Sigil Of Ice FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX0F44B2` ####Chill Of Death `xMADESChillOfDeathEffectCloakConcAimed "ChillOfDeathConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E8B` `xMADESChillOfDeathEffectConcAimed "ChillOfDeathConcAimed" MGEF:XX16DE1B` `xMADESChillOfDeathEffectFFAimed "ChillOfDeath FFAimed" MGEF:XX16DE1D` `xMADESChillOfDeathEffectFFAimedArea10 "ChillOfDeath FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX16DE1E` `xMADESChillOfDeathEffectFFAimedArea15 "ChillOfDeath FFAimedArea15" MGEF:XX16DE1F` `xMADESChillOfDeathEffectFFTargetActor "ChillOfDeath FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX16DE20` ####Frost Slow `xMADESFrostSlowEffectFFAimed "FrostSlow FFAimed" MGEF:XX16DE28` `xMADESFrostSlowEffectFFAimedArea10 "FrostSlow FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX16DE29` `xMADESFrostSlowEffectFFAimedArea15 "FrostSlow FFAimedArea15" MGEF:XX16DE2A` `xMADESFrostSlowEffectFFTargetActor "FrostSlow FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX16DE2B` ###Shock ####Arcane Conduit `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectCloakConcAimed "ArcaneConduit ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E8E` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectConcAimed "ArcaneConduit ConcAimed" MGEF:XX0F95CA` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFAimed "ArcaneConduit FFAimed" MGEF:XX0F95CB` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFAimedArea10 "ArcaneConduit FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX1404B6` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFAimedArea20 "ArcaneConduit FFAimedArea20" MGEF:XX0F95CC` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFSelf20 "ArcaneConduit FFSelf 20" MGEF:XX507D22` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFSelf30 "ArcaneConduit FFSelf 30" MGEF:XX50CE2E` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFSelf35 "ArcaneConduit FFSelf 35" MGEF:XX50CE24` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFSelf40 "ArcaneConduit FFSelf 40" MGEF:XX50CE2F` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFSelf45 "ArcaneConduit FFSelf 45" MGEF:XX50CE30` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFSelf55 "ArcaneConduit FFSelf 55" MGEF:XX50CE31` `xMADESArcaneConduitEffectFFTargetActor "ArcaneConduit FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX0F95CD` ####Elementalist `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectCloakConcAimedShock "Elementalist ConcAimed Shock" MGEF:XX646E88` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectConcAimedShock "Elementalist ConcAimed Shock" MGEF:XX0EF3A0` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedArea10Shock "Elementalist FFAimedArea10 Shock" MGEF:XX1404B0` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedArea20Shock "Elementalist FFAimedArea20 Shock" MGEF:XX0F44AC` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFAimedShock "Elementalist FFAimed Shock" MGEF:XX0EF3A3` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFSelf20Shock "Elementalist FFSelf Shock 20" MGEF:XX507D1F` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFSelf30Shock "Elementalist FFSelf Shock 30" MGEF:XX50CE23` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFSelf35Shock "Elementalist FFSelf Shock 35" MGEF:XX50CE25` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFSelf40Shock "Elementalist FFSelf Shock 40" MGEF:XX50CE26` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFSelf45Shock "Elementalist FFSelf Shock 45" MGEF:XX50CE27` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFSelf55Shock "Elementalist FFSelf Shock 55" MGEF:XX50CE28` `xMADESFocusTheElementalistEffectFFTargetActorShock "Elementalist FFTargetActor Shock" MGEF:XX0EF3A6` ####Sigil Of Thunder `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectCloakConcAimed "Sigil of Thunder ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E8F` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectConcAimed "Sigil of Thunder ConcAimed" MGEF:XX15EB05` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFAimed "SigilOfThunder FFAimed" MGEF:XX15EB06` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFAimedArea10 "SigilOfThunder FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX15EB07` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFAimedArea20 "SigilOfThunder FFAimedArea20" MGEF:XX15EB08` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFSelf20 "SigilOfThunder FFSelf 20" MGEF:XX507D23` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFSelf30 "SigilOfThunder FFSelf 30" MGEF:XX50CE29` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFSelf35 "SigilOfThunder FFSelf 35" MGEF:XX50CE2A` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFSelf40 "SigilOfThunder FFSelf 40" MGEF:XX50CE2B` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFSelf45 "SigilOfThunder FFSelf 45" MGEF:XX50CE2C` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFSelf55 "SigilOfThunder FFSelf 55" MGEF:XX50CE2D` `xMADESSigilOfThunderEffectFFTargetActor "SigilOfThunder FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX15EB09` ####Primordial Thunder `xMADESPrimordialThunderEffectCloakConcAimed "PrimordialThunder ConcAimed" MGEF:XX646E90` `xMADESPrimordialThunderEffectConcAimed "PrimordialThunder ConcAimed" MGEF:XX168D0D` `xMADESPrimordialThunderEffectFFAimed "PrimordialThunder FFAimed" MGEF:XX168D10` `xMADESPrimordialThunderEffectFFAimedArea10 "PrimordialThunder FFAimedArea10" MGEF:XX168D11` `xMADESPrimordialThunderEffectFFAimedArea20 "PrimordialThunder FFAimedArea20" MGEF:XX168D12` `xMADESPrimordialThunderEffectFFTargetActor "PrimordialThunder FFTargetActor" MGEF:XX168D13`